Kakao
by ZJeM
Summary: Leo Valdez był naprawdę interesującym człowiekiem. Wyróżniał się z całego tłumu znanych jej jej półbogów. Fascynowały ją te wszystkie jego cechy, których ona sama nie miała. Ale nigdy nie spodziewała się TAKIEGO stopnia fascynacji...


**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

_**Kakao**_

* * *

Reyna znała Leo na tyle długo, by dostrzegać te wszystkie drobiazgi, które go określały.

1. Kąt, pod jakim jego usta wykrzywiały się w uśmieszku, który mógł znaczyć wszystko: od po prostu dobrego nastroju, poprzez jakiś naprawdę kiepski dowcip (tak nieśmieszny, że nie umiała przestać się śmiać), po kolejny paskudny numer, jakie zwykli wycinać sobie z braćmi Hood. Powoli uczyła się też rozróżniać szczegóły, które różniły ten szeroki zakres wyrazów twarzy. Wciąż nie mogła tylko pojąć, jakim cudem ktoś mógł używać do uśmiechu chyba wszystkich mięśni twarzy, ani jak taki uśmiech umiał poprawić nawet najbardziej beznadziejny dzień.

2. Umiała rozpoznać jego głos pośród tłumu ludzi, kierując się delikatnie zaznaczonymi w nim drganiami strun głosowych. Nie był ani zbyt niski, zbyt gardłowy, ani nie brzmiał jak skrzek nie do końca dojrzałego nastolatka, jakiego zwykła wysłuchiwać przy okazji licznych skarg Oktawiana na zebraniach senatu. Czasem, kiedy był szczególnie zdenerwowany czy rozkojarzony, słyszała w nim (wyraźniej niż zwykle) nutkę hiszpańskiego akcentu. Zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze dostrzegał ten drobiazg? (I kto jeszcze uważał ten głos za jeden z najlepszych kawałków, jakie słyszał?)

3. Uśmiechała się sama do siebie, gdy widziała sposób, w jaki chodził, kiwając się trochę na boki i podskakując delikatnie na każdym kroku, jakby nerwowa energia, która go wypełniała, znajdowała ujście. Był jedyną osobą, którą znała, której chód można było określić jako _pogodny_. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe? Wyglądało na to, że nawet jego sposób poruszania się musiał być jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

4. Uwielbiała to, jak jego ręce prawie nieustannie pracowały: czy to w trakcie kolejnych eksperymentów z kulą Archimedesa i astrolabium Odyseusza, czy to gdy podczas oficjalnych spotkań bawił się z nudów kawałkami metalu lub uderzał palcami w każdą powierzchnię, jaką udało mu się dorwać, wystukując komunikaty w alfabecie Morse'a. Kilka z nich, te, które jej zdradził, już prawie umiała rozpoznać. Najszybciej poszło jej z "kocham cię" - wysyłanym bez wytchnienia do tych dwóch, za którymi tęsknił.

5. Fascynowało ją to, że pracując nad jakimś projektem, umiał zapomnieć o całym świecie. Nie jadł, nie spał, a toaletę odwiedzał tylko wtedy, gdy popchnęła go do tego jakaś naprawdę dramatyczna okoliczność. To była jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy dostrzegała, jak bardzo wbrew pozorom byli do siebie podobni. Do tej pory myślała, że jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi się tak zatracić w pracy. (Właściwie co innego miała robić? Działanie było jej odpoczynkiem. Wydawało się, że Leo myśli podobnie.)

6. Czuła, że czegoś jej brakuje, kiedy nie słyszała na każdym kroku, jak cicho nucił sobie kolejne obciachowe piosenki. Nawet mechaniczne szmery Aurum i Argentum nie umiały jej już dłużej zastąpić nut Abby i pomruków Boney M. Chociaż, trzeba było mu to przyznać, czasem wybierał też coś z wyższej półki. (Nazywał to gustem muzycznym swojej matki.) Znała już dzięki niemu kilka piosenek The Rolling Stones, chociaż jej jedyny wcześniejszy kontakt z nimi ograniczał się do znajomości nazwy zespołu. (Zresztą poznała ich lepiej nie tylko dzięki nuceniu, Leo słuchał ich piosenek w Bunkrze 9 prawie cały czas.)

7. Umiał też zrobić ze swoim ciałem coś, czego mimo powtarzanych prób wciąż nie udawało jej się odwzorować... Umiał szybko poruszać brwiami. Ile razy, tak tylko, dla sprawdzenia samej siebie, próbowała powtórzyć ten szalony taniec (który zazwyczaj wskazywał u niego na jakieś nieprzyzwoite insynuacje), jej zazwyczaj napięte czoło zamieniało się w sztywną galaretę i odmawiało współpracy. (Oczywiście wcale jej to nie frustrowało. Na pewno nie.)

8. Tak jak ona miała swoje mechaniczne psy, tak on nie umiał rozstać się z _Argo II_, niedawno przywróconym do dawnej postaci smokiem Festusem i stolikiem Bufordem. Wiedziała, że, tak jak jej, rzadko udawało mu się w pełni rozluźnić w towarzystwie ludzi, ale mechanizmy - to co innego. Nawet ich nieprzewidywalność była bardziej przewidywalna od istot ludzkich i to, jak sądziła, dawało im poczucie stabilizacji w trudnych chwilach. (Choć zdawali się chyba ostatnio nadawać sobie nawzajem status „ludzkich automatonów". Ciekawe, dlaczego?)

9. Lubiła patrzeć, jak mierzwił sobie włosy utytłanymi od smaru i oleju rękoma, za każdym razem orientując się za późno, że ten odruch zmusi go do kolejnego wzięcia szybkiego prysznica albo chociaż wsadzenia głowy do beczki z wodą (tylko dlaczego zawsze to ona była po tym bardziej mokra od niego?). Zresztą jego włosy same w sobie były wdzięcznym obiektem obserwacji. Nawet na wyspie Kirke nie spotkała nikogo z tak skręconymi, a równocześnie tak luźnymi, kosmykami. Ich kolor też był nie do podrobienia - na granicy kruczej czerni, jak jej własne, i wysokoprocentowej gorzkiej czekolady, co dawało w słońcu przyciągające wzrok refleksy. Za każdym razem miała wtedy ochotę ich dotknąć (i za każdym razem musiała skupić całą siłę woli, by się powstrzymać).

10. Oczy. Tęczówki Leo Valdeza wpatrywały się już w nią tyle razy, a ona wciąż nie umiała nie ulec ich hipnotyzującej mocy. Widziała w nich dużo więcej, niż tylko kolor, choć i on oczarowywał ją bardziej, niż kalejdoskopowe spojrzenie dzieci Wenus. To były oczy kogoś, kto przeżył więcej, niż przeciętny półbóg, kogoś, kto cierpiał i wiele razy miał ochotę się poddać, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Wciąż szedł do przodu, patrząc w przyszłość z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku i starając skupiać się na dobrych stronach życia, zamiast zwinąć się w kulkę i płakać. Te oczy dodawały jej siły, kiedy myślała, że już pora to wszystko skończyć, rzucić w cholerę, bo i tak nic nie ulegnie poprawie. Skoro _on_ przetrwał, dlaczego ona miałaby się złamać?

Któregoś dnia zamarła nagle w trakcie wypełniania swoich obowiązków, kiedy to do niej dotarło. Nie, nie, nie. Poczuła, jak miękną jej kolana, i osunęła się na krzesło z cichym przekleństwem na ustach. Miała obok siebie, na wyciągnięcie ręki, chłopaka bardziej niesamowitego niż Percy i Jason razem wzięci, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Czuła, że łączyła ich jakaś specjalna więź, a wiedziała na pewno, że też nie jest mu obojętna. Ale... _Zakochać się w Leo Valdezie?_ Serce ścisnęło jej się boleśnie, kiedy przypomniała sobie historię Kalipso. Zaśmiała się gorzko. Chyba była obarczona podobną klątwą, co? Zawsze ci, których nigdy nie mogła mieć... A, co jeszcze bardziej groteskowe, u Leo przeszkodą była jego miłość, jego szczęście - właśnie _Kalipso_. Tak, wciąż była uwięziona na Ogygii. Ale Reyna miała ponure przeczucie, że Leo już niedługo naprawi wszechwładne astrolabium i wreszcie ją odnajdzie. Zresztą, nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił, zawsze zostanie dla niego tylko przyjaciółką, tylko (i aż) _siostrą_. (W tej sytuacji wolałaby być dla niego nikim.) Westchnęła ciężko, czując, jak gardło ściska się jej na zapowiedź szlochu, ale zacisnęła zęby, wstając chwiejnie i próbując wrócić do pracy. Odrzuć uczucia. Nie pozwól, by inni cię ranili. (_Och, jak bardzo chciałaby umieć to zrobić..._) Dlaczego się wtedy zatrzymał? Dlaczego nie przeszedł i nie zostawił jej w spokoju?

**X X X**

_- Nie umiesz się z nią rozstać, co? - wzdrygnęła się, kiedy znany jej głos przeszył nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Odwróciła się w stronę, z której doszedł dźwięk i wbiła czujny wzrok w czarną gęstwinę późnego wieczoru. Po chwili go dostrzegła, a jego potwierdzona obecność wcale nie poprawiła jej ponurego nastroju. Leo Valdez zsunął się prawie z gracją z drabinki _Argo II_ i ruszył w jej stronę. Świetnie. Tylko tego jej jeszcze brakowało. Nie miała ochoty na przyjacielskie pogaduszki z półbogiem, który wysadził w powietrze pół Nowego Rzymu. Nawet, jeśli władał nim wtedy ejdolon. I nawet jeśli poprzedniego dnia zakończyła rozpaczliwą podróż z Ateną Partenos, która miała położyć kres waśniom między obozami. Niechęć do niego była jedynym złamaniem dyplomatycznej etykiety, na jaki sobie pozwalała. W końcu każdy musi mieć kogoś, na czyją głowę może ciskać gromy, prawda? Tymczasem Leo prawie ją ominął, ale zawahał się i zatrzymał koło niej. Bogowie, dlaczego się nie rozmyślił? _

_- Idziesz do Ateny Partenos, prawda? - zapytał ostrożnie. Miała nadzieję, że mimo otaczającej ich ciemności dostrzeże jej mordercze spojrzenie i da jej wreszcie spokój. Niestety, Leo wydawał się być nie tylko denerwujący, ale też ślepy. _

_- Sprowadzenie jej tutaj... - zagwizdał cicho z aprobatą. - No, muszę przyznać, że miałem wątpliwości, czy wam się uda - wyszczerzył do niej zęby. Tego się po nim nie spodziewała. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie sądziła, że stać go na _podziw_. Na kilka sekund straciła czujność, ale jakiś głos z wnętrza głowy przypomniał jej, co powinna zrobić. _

_- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała sucho, świdrując go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. _

_- To ja... Chyba już sobie pójdę - powiedział Leo, wciąż się uśmiechając. Czy ten koleś naprawdę nie wyczuwał jej dezaprobaty? _

_- A, i jeszcze jedno! - wywróciła oczami, gdy krzyknął za nią, każde z nich skierowane w swoją stronę. _

_- Tak, Leo? - wycedziła, nie odwracając się. _

_- Wiesz... Myślę, że jeśli zostaniesz na otwartej przestrzeni, w końcu któreś z nich cię dorwie i będziesz musiała pójść na tę _imprezę_ - w jego głosie słychać było sarkazm, gdy palce obu rąk formowały w powietrzu zajączki. - Więc jeśli, tak jak ja, nie masz ochoty na tę _super zabawę_... Radziłbym się ukryć - Odwróciła się, zdziwienie malujące się na jej twarzy. Leo wzruszył ramionami. _

_- Przyjacielska wskazówka - uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skierował w stronę, która była jego celem od samego początku. _

_Reyna poczuła, jak przytłoczył ją galopujący potok myśli. _Nie miała_ gdzie się ukryć. Jeśli wróci do obozu Rzymian, będą wiedzieli, gdzie jej szukać. Nie mogła pałętać się po Obozie Herosów (sojusz był wciąż zbyt świeży, by nie uznali jej za szpiega), a już na pewno nie miała ochoty zostawać na dworze, gdzie z każdą minutą robiło się coraz ciemniej i coraz zimniej (dlaczego nie wzięła niczego cieplejszego do ubrania?). Ale z drugiej strony... Czy ktoś w ogóle będzie jej szukał? Kto mógłby potrzebować swojego pretora, kiedy ma płomień ogniska przed sobą, talerz z ulubionym jedzeniem w ręku, a, co ważniejsze, ukochaną osobę u boku? Nie. Nikt nie będzie jej szukał. Ale gdyby jednak, szepnął cichy głos w jej głowie, co wtedy zrobisz? Nie mogła odmówić, bo to mogłoby zostać uznane za niegrzeczne w stosunku do gospodarzy. _Nie chciała_ tam iść i musieć patrzeć na te wszystkie gruchające gołąbki. A Obóz Herosów wydawał się jeszcze większym gołębnikiem niż Obóz Jupiter. Postanowiła, jak nie robiła prawie nigdy w swoim życiu, powierzyć swój los instynktowi, który podsunął jej chyba najbardziej szalone z możliwych rozwiązań tej niewygodnej sytuacji. _

_- Czekaj! - Leo stanął jak wryty, słysząc jej wołanie. Po chwili go dogoniła, Aurum i Argentum truchtające u jej boku, ona sama bez chociażby cienia zadyszki. Czy wszyscy legioniści mieli taką kondycję? Spojrzała na niego ostro, ale dostrzegł w tym spojrzeniu pewne wahanie. _

_Po chwili zapytała niepewnie - Co mógłbyś mi zaproponować?_

_Miała tylko przeczekać ten wieczór w Bunkrze 9. Nie miała zamiaru zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi, a już na pewno nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Za to on miał chyba inne plany. Kiedy zaczął mówić, wyczuła od razu, że skończy tylko, jeśli Gai udałoby się jakoś powstać i zniszczyć świat lub gdyby coś mu się stało (bogowie, czy te pudła na najwyższej półce nie wyglądają może na nieco zbyt niestabilne..?). Zaczął od kilku dowcipów, za które miała ochotę przytknąć mu do gardła swój sztylet z cesarskiego złota, wspieranych denerwującym szczerzeniem zębów i dziwnymi drgawkami brwi („Co jest najbardziej niebezpiecznym wyczynem w życiu Rzymianina? Ściąganie togi w czasie biegu do jeziora!"). Udało się jej ograniczyć się tylko do potępiającego wywracania oczami. Potem mogło być tylko… gorzej, kiedy zaczął swój mrucząco-jęczący recital przebojów Whitney Huston (kiedy jego głos był na to na pewno o kilka dobrych oktaw za niski). Wszystko to w takt walenia wielkiego spiżowego młota (jak on w ogóle mógł go unieść?), podrygiwania, jakby jego organizm był domem kilku paskudnych pasożytów, i skrzypienia jakiegoś drewnianego stolika, śmigającego w we wszystkich kierunkach, gdy Leo kazał mu przynosić coraz to nowe narzędzia (przy czym powstawało o niebo więcej bałaganu, niż gdyby poszedł po nie sam, ale Leo zdawał się nie przyjmować tego do wiadomości, co chwila rzucając jakimś żartem i do mebla, którego nazywał swoim _kumplem_), którymi wywijał energicznie na wszystkie strony, pracując nad jaką dziwną kulą. Trzeba było też wspomnieć o tej chwili, kiedy to podskoczył jak oparzony i z wrzaskiem rzucił się do jakiś drzwi, po czym wrócił po kilku minutach, zaśmiewając się z tego, że „o mały włos, a miałby u siebie niezły przeciek"… Bez komentarza. No i te co chwila rzucane w jej stronę spojrzenia, jego oczy świecące się, jakby zażył niedawno jakieś nielegalne substancje. I potargane włosy, które prawie nieustannie targał jeszcze bardziej, czyniąc ze swojej, i tak już niezbyt imponującej, fryzury jeden wielki kołtun. Z każdą chwilą błona bańki cierpliwości, która drzemała zwykle spokojnie w piersiach Reyny, stawała się coraz cieńsza, a wraz z tym jej brwi marszczyły się coraz bardziej. Dlaczego on tak bardzo działał jej na nerwy? Zwykle umiała zachować zimną krew (a musiała użerać się z Oktawianem!), ale przy tym kolesiu… _

_- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, _mi reina_?! - Ta kropla przelała czarę. Reyna zerwała się jednym zwinnym ruchem ze swojego miejsca gdzieś między olbrzymią lutownicą a zestawem wierteł większym niż zestaw kosmetyków Kate, jednej z córek Wenus, podeszła do niego szybkim żołnierskim krokiem i zacisnęła rozczapierzone palce na kołnierzyku jego koszuli. _

_- Nie waż się mówić do mnie _mi reina_, Valdez - wycedziła, wkładając w swój głos największą dawkę jadu, na jaką było ją stać (co nie okazało się być takie trudne). Leo zamrugał głupkowato, zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu morderczym spojrzeniem. _

_- Przyszłam tu, bo nie miałam innego wyboru. Twoje towarzystwo wydawało mi się najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale teraz myślę, że może czułabym się lepiej, gapiąc się na Jasona obściskującego się z tą twoją psiapsiółą._

_Resztki uśmiechu spełzły z twarzy Leo, ale to nie przeszkodziło jej kontynuować - Nie lubię cię, bo zestrzeliłeś mój obóz i musiałam wypruć sobie żyły, żeby zapobiec wybuchowi wojny. Mój pegaz stracił życie po przybyciu do Grecji, a ja sama też byłam wiele razy bliska śmierci w czasie podróży do waszego kochanego obozu. Wszystko przez te kilka strzałów, wiesz? I mam gdzieś to, ile ejdolonów mogło cię opętać… - głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy zdziwił ją stalowy uchwyt jego palców na jej nadgarstkach. Leo patrzył jej prosto w oczy, jego własne świecące wściekłym ogniem, który sprawił, że przeszył ją dreszcz. Brutalnie zerwał jej ręce ze swojej koszuli. _

_- Powiem ci coś, _skarbie_ - Reyna nie ważyła się mu przerwać, czekając tylko na jakiś komentarz, do którego mogłaby się przyczepić. _

_- Zestrzelenie twojego obozu śni się po nocach jako jeden z największych błędów, jakie kiedykolwiek popełniłem. A uwierz mi, zabicie własnej matki jest_ dużym_ błędem - Zamarła, słysząc w jego głosie ból maskowany wściekłością. Leo nie przestawał mówić. _

_- Nie obchodzi mnie też, co było między tobą i Jasonem, a raczej to, ile fochów na niego strzelasz. Nie pozwolę ci obrażać Piper. A _mi reina_… - przekrzywił delikatnie głowę na bok - Cóż, założyłem, że przełamanie lodów z pretorem Obozu Jupiter byłoby dobrym ruchem, ale chyba przestaje chcieć mi się starać - zakończył z goryczą, odwracając się od niej i chwytając gwałtownie pierwszy lepszy śrubokręt. Przez jakiś czas w Bunkrze słychać było tylko stukanie narzędzia, Reyna stojąca wciąż w tym samym miejscu, tuż za jego plecami. _

_W końcu przełamała napięcie w powietrzu, zaczynając nieco ochrypłym głosem - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc... - Leo odłożył śrubokręt i odwrócił się, szykując się na kolejną konfrontację. Zamiast tego ze zdziwieniem spotkał oczy Reyny, które wyglądałyby na _przejęte_, gdyby, oczywiście, nie wiedział, jak bardzo dziewczyna go nienawidzi. _

_Reyna zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej i dokończyła pytanie - Mówiąc, że zabiłeś swoją matkę…?_

_Pamiętała, że po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza. W końcu wściekłość w oczach Leo ustąpiła miejsca bólowi, który czuła całą sobą, tylko na niego patrząc. Chłopak spojrzał wtedy na nią badawczo, jakby sprawdzał, czy zrozumie (jak dobrze znała tę chęć wyrzucenia z siebie tego wszystkiego). Oczywiście, że zrozumiała. W końcu sama też nie miała najszczęśliwszego życia, prawda? Usiedli wtedy gdzieś na kolejnych pudłach, a Leo zaczął szeptem swoją opowieść. Opowieść o bólu, tęsknocie i niemożności znalezienia sobie własnego miejsca na świecie. O tym, jak cały czas ktoś mieszał się w jego życie, niszcząc wszystko, co chciał zachować. O tym, jak bogowie nie reagowali, kiedy prosił ich o pomoc. Wielokrotnie. Skąd to znała? No tak, z własnego doświadczenia. W zamian opowiedziała mu o tym wszystkim, co tyle razy łamało _jej_ serce. O zniszczeniu jej domu, tułaczce, rozstaniu z siostrą. Trudach życia pretora, Jasonie, Percym. Leo nie mógł uwierzyć, że spotkało ją aż tyle okropnych rzeczy. Ona tylko kręciła głową, wciąż przytłoczona ciężarem jego wspomnień. W końcu z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zaczęli się licytować, które z nich miało bardziej skopany życiorys, Leo obstając przy stanowisku pretora-męczennicy, a Reyna chcąca gwarantowanego Elizjum dla Greka, który musiał tyle wycierpieć. W którymś momencie oboje, jak na komendę, która przecież nie padła, zamilkli, patrząc sobie w oczy w ciszy przerywanej tylko buczeniem któregoś z wynalazków. W końcu z piersi Leo wyrwał się stłumiony charkot, będący zaczątkiem śmiechu. Po chwili oboje zaśmiewali się w głos z idiotyzmu tej słownej przepychanki. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. (A z jej strony, jak się okazało, dużo, dużo więcej.)_

**X X X**

Reyna westchnęła głęboko, marząc tylko o tym, żeby Mały Tybr zamienił się w rzekę Lete i żeby mogła o tym wszystkim po prostu zapomnieć. Zacząć od nowa (który to już raz?), odbudowując swoją ochronną otoczkę tak, by nikt nie mógł jej już nigdy przebić. Bliższe relacje z ludźmi zawsze przynosiły jej w końcu tylko ból. Po co kontynuować tę ponurą tradycję? Wstała, zgasiła lampkę stojącą na biurku i skierowała się do swojego łóżka.

Tak, jak przewidziała, _ten_ dzień nadszedł. Już następnego ranka. Siedziała właśnie przy stole w pawilonie jadalnym, starając się uporać się z bałaganem w oficjalnych pismach, kiedy nadbiegł, uśmiech rozświetlający jego elfie rysy (i łamiący jej serce…).

- Zrobiłem to, _mi reina_! Naprawiłem to cholerne astrolabium! - Poczuła, jakby grunt usuwał się jej spod stóp.

_Pogódź się z tym. (Niech przestanie boleć.) Nie przejmuj się. Ciesz się jego szczęściem. (I tak nigdy nie był ci przeznaczony.)_

Nic nie sprawiało, że ból znikał, kiedy patrzyła, jak ostatni raz sprawdzał wszystko przed odlotem na Festusie na Ogygię. Wszyscy przyjaciele rozeszli się już do swoich codziennych obowiązków, on sam poganiający ich do pracy („Tak, tak, dziękuję, mamo Piper. Na pewno zabrałem zapas bielizny. Idźcie już!"). W końcu poklepał spiżowego smoka po głowie i zsunął się z jego grzbietu, żeby się z nią pożegnać (tylko ona nie pozwoliła się jeszcze odgonić). Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy od tego poranka, kiedy to ogłosił jej „radosną nowinę".

- No, wszystko sprawdziłem, mogę ruszać! - Starała się uśmiechnąć, nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo nie chciała, żeby to robił. Leo zmarszczył brwi, uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Reyna… Czy coś się stało..? - zapytał cicho. No tak. Umiał przejrzeć ją na wylot.

Mimo to próbowała zabrzmieć przekonująco. - Nie, no co ty! Wszystko w porządku. Leć, chcę ją wreszcie poznać..! - powiedziała szybko, opuszczając głowę i starając się powstrzymać te głupie łzy. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie płakać. Skoro ból był nieodłączną częścią jej życia, dlaczego nie miała się w końcu do niego przyzwyczaić?

- Jesteś pewna..? - Przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy poczuła jego gorące palce podnoszące delikatnie do góry jej podbródek. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wtedy… To się po prostu stało. W jednej chwili rejestrowała zmartwienie w jego tęczówkach, które sprawiło, że jej serce próbowało na raz rozpłynąć się i zamienić się w lód, a w drugiej jej usta wpijały się w jego wargi (kolejna rzecz do listy, cudownie miękkie i tak ciepłe, że prawie parzyły, tak bardzo… jego), jej palce badały w końcu fakturę jego kosmyków, a łzy nie umiały się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Leo zamarł. Gdy dotarło do niej, co robi, Reyna oderwała się od niego ze wstydem (jak bardzo chciałaby zostać i robić to przez całą wieczność…), po czym odeszła pospiesznie, nie odwracając się za siebie.

- R-reyna! - usłyszała po chwili ciche, ochrypłe zawołanie. Miała wielką ochotę odwrócić się i pobiec w jego kierunku (jak w tych beznadziejnych komediach romantycznych…), ale zmusiła napięte kończyny do ruchu w drugą stronę. Drugi raz nie próbował już nawiązać z nią kontaktu (to nie bolało, wcale nie bolało…).

Przepłakała prawie całą resztę tego dnia i na pewno dobrą połowę nocy (dlaczego nie umiała wziąć się w garść?!). Następnego ranka postanowiła natychmiast wrócić do Obozu Jupiter. Nie mogła z nim być. Zniszczyła nawet ich przyjaźń. Po co miała tam zostawać?

**X X X**

Próbowała, cały czas próbowała. Próbowała rano, w południe i w nocy. Próbowała jedząc i pracując. Spróbowała nawet spędzać więcej czasu z Oktawianem, byle tylko o _nim_ zapomnieć. Wszystko na nic. Nagle zauważyła tych wszystkich legionistów, na których nigdy nie zwracała uwagi, a którzy zaczęli przypominać mu o _nim_. Brad, którego skóra była tylko kilka tonów jaśniejsza od _jego_ skóry. Michael, który chlubił się najgorszymi żartami w Obozie, ale które wciąż nie mogły się równać idiotyzmowi _jego_ tekstów. Mówiący biegle po hiszpańsku Kurt. Wielu, wielu innych, których kolor oczu był choć trochę podobny do koloru _jego_ oczu, którzy choć przez chwilę trzymali w rękach jakiekolwiek narzędzie, którzy po prostu nosili białe koszule. Czuła, że zaczyna wariować i nie wiedziała, co ma z tym zrobić. Miała być dobrym pretorem - świetną organizatorką, wyśmienitym strategiem i dyplomatą, a gdyby czasy tego wymagały, bezlitosną zabójczynią. A ona musiała walczyć z samą sobą, żeby nie rozkleić się za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła obok kuźni dzieci Wulkana, a wiatr przynosił w jej stronę zapach smaru i oleju. Weź się w garść, dziewczyno! W końcu to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś złamał ci serce, prawda? Wszystko to wiedziała, a mimo to wciąż musiała toczyć wewnętrzny bój. A walka stawała się coraz bardziej bezwzględna i wyczerpująca…

Aż pewnego dnia… poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Otworzyła oczy, czując wokół siebie miękkość swojej pościeli i dostrzegając promienie słońca nieśmiało wpadające prze okno. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Okno, szafa, drzwi, Leo Valdez siedzący na krześle z jej automatonami przy nogach… Zaraz. Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, kiedy jego delikatny uśmiech zdążył już odbić się na dobre na jej siatkówce.

- Co..! Co _ty_ tu robisz?! - zapytała, zrywając się z łóżka, podbiegając do niego i kładąc mu ręce na twarzy (wszystkie mechanizmy obronne ją zawiodły…).

- Auć, _mi reina_, nie musisz tak ugniatać, jestem prawdziwy! - Leo nie umiał powstrzymać cichego chichotu. Reyna uświadomiła sobie, co robi i natychmiast się od niego oderwała, jej twarz pokrywająca się denerwującym purpurowym rumieńcem. A przynajmniej próbowała to zrobić, bo on w tym czasie wstał i ją uprzedził, chwytając ją delikatnie za nadgarstki.

- P-puść mnie, Leo! - Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale po chwili zamarła, gdy dostrzegła jego poważne spojrzenie.

- Jak tu wszedłeś..? - wymamrotała. Leo znowu się uśmiechnął.

- Wiesz, przed synem Hefajstosa żaden zamek nie ma tajemnic… A twoje psy mnie lubią - wyszczerzył do niej zęby. Reyna poczuła, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej i potrząsnęła nerwowo głową.

- Ale… Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?! Co z… - urwała, to było wciąż zbyt bolesne, by mogła tak po prostu wymówić _jej_ imię. Na szczęście Leo zrozumiał.

- Z Kalipso? - zapytał cicho. Pokiwała powoli głową, zerkając na niego nieśmiało (hańba ci, _bezwzględna zabójczyni_!). Leo spojrzał z zadumą w okno, jakby coś wspominał.

- Uwolniłem ją - powiedział w końcu cicho, znowu na nią patrząc (dlaczego, dlaczego jego oczy musiały wyglądać tak, jakby mu _zależało_?).

_Kiedy go pocałowała, Leo poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zresetował mu mózg, brutalnie wyciągając z kontaktu kilka najważniejszych wtyczek. Gdy zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, natłok myśli wdzierający się gwałtem i przemocą do jego głowy. Reyna go pocałowała. Reyna. Pocałowała. Jego. _Reyna go pocałowała?! _„R-reyna!" ochrypły okrzyk wyrwał mu się z gardła. Zamarł. Nie. Skoro odbiegła, to na pewno musiała uznać to za błąd. Tak. Bo i po co miałaby go całować? Zawahał się, ale po chwili powoli wdrapał się na grzbiet Festusa i odleciał, starając się nie szukać jej wzrokiem pośród drzew. Skup się, Valdez. Masz znaleźć Ogygię, tak? Zajmij się tym zadaniem. Kalipso na ciebie czeka. Poczuł w sobie nowy impuls energii. Tak, Kalipso. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Już niedługo znowu ją zobaczy. Odda jej należną jej wolność. (Może nawet zechce z nim zostać? Taką miał nadzieję.) Zamknął na chwilę oczy, wciągając mocno powietrze do płuc. Pod powieką błysnęła mu złota zbroja, a nos poczuł wspomnienie zapachu kakao. Nie, nie, nie. Otworzył oczy, czując oblewający go zimny pot. Po chwili prychnął cichym śmiechem. Czyżby Leo Valdez, chłopak z najmniejszym wzięciem w tej części świata (jeśli nie na całym świecie), miał problem z _wyborem _między _dwoma _dziewczynami?! Nie, to się nie mogło dziać. Weź się w garść, Valdez! Potrzasnął głową. Nie masz co się martwić, chłopie. Reyna pewnie i tak tego nie czuje. W najlepszym wypadku uważa cię za bliskiego przyjaciela. W najgorszym - za wroga. Ale… Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślał? Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś (na przykład jego stara znajoma Chione) wrzucił mu do żołądka grudę lodu. Kochasz _Kalipso_! Prawda..?_

Reyna już dawno przestał się wyrywać, słuchając jego opowieści i nie wierząc w to, co słyszała.

- Dotarłem na Ogygię… - Leo wymamrotał cicho. - Ale… - przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Nawet przy Kalipso nie umiałem przestać myśleć o tobie… - wyszeptał miękko, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy swoimi cudownie czekoladowymi tęczówkami. Poczuła się tak, jakby wszystkie jej narządy rozpłynęły się w glutowatą papkę pod wpływem ciepła, które ją zalało. (Jakby wypiła za szybko ogromny kubek kakao.) Nie, to nie mogło się dziać. To _musiała _być jakaś iluzja, jakiś chory żart, paskudna intryga Oktawiana. Tymczasem Leo mówił dalej.

- Zabrałem ją do Obozu Herosów i stwierdziłem… No, stwierdziłem… - głos zadrżał mu lekko. - Powiedziałem jej, że nie mogę jej już dłużej oszukiwać - mówiąc to, spuścił wzrok i puścił jej nadgarstki.

- Wiedziałem, że to szaleństwo, że na pewno pcham się w największe gówno, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem ale… Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę - przełknął ślinę i podniósł oczy, wpatrując się w nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Kątem swojego własnego oka zauważyła, że włosy zaczynają mu delikatnie dymić.

- Reyna… Czy to… Czy ten pocałunek… - Nie umiała już dłużej stwierdzić, które z nich jest bardziej czerwone na twarzy.

- Czy on… _Cokolwiek_ dla ciebie znaczył..? - zapytał cicho. Reyna wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu ze zdziwieniem malującym się na jej twarzy. Po chwili oczy Leo zaczęły zachodzić mgłą bólu odrzucenia.

- Tak… - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Tak… myślałem… - zrobił krok do tyłu, spuszczając głowę. - Mogłem wiedzieć, że nie ma sensu mieć fałszywej nadziei… - Do Reyny dopiero po chwili dotarło, o czym mówił Leo. Zorientowała się też, że jeśli teraz pozwoli mu wyjść, prawdopodobnie już nic nigdy nie będzie można z tym zrobić.

- To ja… Nie będę cię już dłużej niepokoił… - głos mu się załamał.

- Nie! - wychrypiała, chwytając go za rękę i przyciągając do siebie. Oczy Leo rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy, po raz drugi w życiu, poczuł jej wargi wpijające się łapczywie w jego usta i jej palce zamykające się na jego włosach, przyciągające jego głowę jeszcze bliżej jej głowy. Po chwili przerwała pocałunek, a z jej gardła wydobył się głośny szloch. Czyli teraz doprowadził _drugą _dziewczynę do płaczu?!

- Czy ty naprawdę..! - wyrzuciła z siebie Reyna w przerwie między kolejnymi pocałunkami. - Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi?! - zaczynało być naprawdę mokro, bo oczy Reyny postanowiły widocznie wydać na świat dwie nowe odnogi Tybru. - Czy naprawdę myślisz..! - kolejny raz poczuł oszałamiający smak jej ust na swoich. - Naprawdę myślisz, że to dla mnie nic nie znaczyło?! - oderwała się od niego, jej ręce zwiotczały i zatrzymały się na przedzie jego koszuli, którą zaczęła intensywnie moczyć.

- Nie mogę spędzić choćby chwili, nie myśląc o tobie, i..! - zachłysnęła się trochę powietrzem i urwała. Leo nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Podniosła gwałtownie głowę i próbowała rzucić mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, jakie znała (na które i tak był pewnie odporny), ale efekt był marny, wszystko przez wodę, która zasnuła jej oczy. Jak śmiał doprowadzać ją do takiego stanu i jeszcze się z niej śmiać? Przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy Leo objął ją delikatnie w talii, drugą ręką ocierając jej ostrożnie łzy.

- A więc, _mi reina_… - (Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa, gdy ją tak nazwał.) Leo wsunął jej niesforny kosmyk za ucho. - Czy mam rozumieć, że _być może_ jestem twoim ulubionym mechanikiem? - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Reyna prychnęła, mocno go obejmując.

- Och, zamknij się, Valdez… Zero romantyzmu… - wymamrotała, wdychając jego uzależniający zapach. Zrobiła sobie notatkę mentalną: już nigdy nie pozwolić Leo Valdezowi na to, by doprowadził ją do takiego szaleństwa (tak jakby dało się jeszcze bardziej…). No, i może nasłać na niego wszystkie potwory Tartaru, gdyby kiedykolwiek próbował uwolnić ją na dłużej ze swoich objęć.

**X X X**

- Reyna, widziałaś gdzieś moją szczoteczkę do zębów..?

- Znowu ją zgubiłeś?

- Nieee, to nie to, że zgubiłem… Po prostu nie wiem, gdzie jest…

- Jak dziecko… Przypomnij mi, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję?

- Bo jestem najbardziej pociągającym półbogiem, jakiego znasz?

- …

- I robię świetne kakao…

- Leo Valdezie, naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mnie przekupić _kakao_?

- Też cię kocham, _mi reina_! 3

* * *

**ZJeM, 17.11-24.11.13**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Tak. A, póki co, jej jedynymi słowami do niego było „Daruj sobie". Och, jak ja kocham kanon. ;)

A tak w ogóle, to nie miało być wcale takie długie. O_O

Przyznaję się bez bicia: część ficka została natchniona wpływem Valdeza B na mój biedny zmysł estetyczny. XD

Zastanawiałam się, czy mój Leo nie odbiega zbytnio od tej melancholijnej wersji, jaką zaserwował nam RR pod koniec „Domu Hadesa", ale potem olałam sprawę. Stwierdziłam, że pokonanie Gai i aktywna praca nad uratowaniem Kalipso prawdopodobnie podniosłyby go odrobinę na duchu. ;)


End file.
